


man, i think i love her

by firetruck



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruck/pseuds/firetruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>relationships are rocky. even fictional ones. </p><p>//inspired by the song "man i think i love her" by stereo skyline</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. she gets mad 'cause i'm always on my iphone

**Author's Note:**

> first up is a reigou chap!!!

 Gou clicked her tongue on the mouth of her roof, a habit she picked up from Rin, as she forcefully jabbed her gel pen into the math workbook. With an irritated huff, she rapidly clicked the pen a few times until Rei glared at her from across the table. With a smirk, she opened her mouth to say something, but his attention was already directed back at his phone. Thoroughly annoyed at her boyfriend, she tore an empty section from the workbook and crumpled it into a paper ball. If she was Nagisa, they probably would’ve been spitballs, but Gou thought spitballs were disgusting. Aiming at Rei’s head, she launched the ball with a flick of her wrist, giggling as it bounced off his forehead and onto his textbook. He rolled his eyes, but barely glanced up from the device in his hands. Groaning silently at her failure, she rolled her pen around on the book a few times, math problems all but forgotten. Another idea forming in her head, she chucked her pen at him at lightning speed. It hit his shoulder forcefully and he yelped, dropping the phone. With a weary sigh, he placed the pen back in her workbook and stood up, dusting his pants off and rubbing his shoulder. 

“I’m going to go get us some water. I’ll help you with your math when I get back.” 

Gou rolled her eyes. “Okay.” 

Once he was gone, she leapt off her cushion and snatched up his phone. What was so interesting about a phone? She was practically flunking her math class. Surely that was more important. With only a moment of hesitation, Gou easily unlocked his phone (his password was her birthday--very predictable, she thought, and kind of cute) and it opened up to the internet. Lying down sideways, she scrolled through history, her face turning redder with each search. 

_-Recent Google Searches:_

_-what should i get my girlfriend for her birthday?_

_-gifts to give to my girlfriend_

_-birthday gift ideas_

_-how do i tell my girlfriend i think i love her?_

She locked his phone and threw it back on his bed, crawling back over to her seat at the table with a barely concealed smile. 

 


	2. she's so on time when i'm always running late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haruka is late for everything

Checking her phone for the fifth time in ten minutes, Gou tapped her feet on the driveway of Haruka’s house. 

“Is he always this slow, Makoto?” she bit out.  

“A-Ah, yeah. Sorry about it,” he sighed. 

She punched in another text message to him and dropped down onto a nearby bench, Makoto following her lead as she rambled about how Haruka had been late to every single one of their dates so far. 

_[Gou: Hurry up!]_

_[Haru: good morning kou]_

_[Gou: We’re going to be late for school. Again!]_

_[Haru: so?]_

_[Gou: So get out of the bathtub and get dressed so we can get going! Makoto and I have been standing outside of your house for at least fifteen minutes.]_

_[Haru: its ok]_

_[Gou: What?!]_

_[Gou: Listen, just hurry up! I don’t want to be late again, ugh.]_

_[Haru: k]_

_[Haru: <3 ily] _

_[Gou: Shut up!]_

“Makoto, let’s go on ahead.” 

“Huh? Kou, why is your face so red?” 

“No reason!” 

She shoved her phone into her backpack and tried to wipe the blush off her face. 

 

 


	3. i swear she's out to get me; she's horror movie crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagisa's a little shit and kou will not put up with that

Gou let out an inhuman scream at the very realistic rubber snake that fell on her when she opened the bathroom door, almost breaking the handle as she slammed it shut and kicked down the door to her own room, sprinting inside and grabbing her good-for-nothing boyfriend by the ear as he screamed equally loudly at the sudden pain. 

“Nagisa!”, she screeched, “did you put that snake in my bathroom?!” 

“It’s fake! Don’t hurt me,” he pleaded, attempting to make use of his puppy-dog eyes that never failed (usually). 

“You know I hate snakes! I can’t believe you, Hazuki Nagisa! You’re definitely getting it this time,” she growled. 

With a shriek, he twisted out of her grasp and leapt out the door and down the stairs, whipping out his phone and calling the first person in his contacts list. 

“Help me! My girlfriend is out to get me! She’s crazy! Gou-chan is crazy!” 

“It’s Kou, you bastard! Get back here!” 

She stomped down the stairs with surprising speed as Nagisa let out a small giggle at the situation before recognizing her murderous look and bolting straight out the door, shouting into his phone (on the other end, Rei’s ears were suffering almost as much as Nagisa’s ear when Gou had pulled it). 

“I’m sorry, Gou-chan! I love you!” 

“I’m going to kill you, Nagisa!” 

 


	4. she's always hiding the remote from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sousuke likes to watch FRIENDS and kou thinks that's stupid

“Gou, where’s the remote?” 

“Dunno. Also, it’s Kou. K-O-U.” 

“You’re sitting on it, aren’t you?”

“No way.” 

Gou sniffed and crossed her legs, grabbing a pillow from his bed and placing it behind her back before she continued to file her nails. On his bed. The fluorescent dorm lights flickered on and off as Sousuke leaned against the small ladder leading up to his bunk and sighed.

“Come on, Gou. I wanna watch the reruns on Channel 52.” 

“So?” 

He let out a suffering groan as he climbed up and sat next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. She scooted away and he almost fell. 

“Please? I’m sorry I made you miss your ‘Monthly Muscle’ program yesterday.” 

She put the nail file down.  

“Even though that show is stupid and FRIENDS is better.” 

She threw the nail file off the bed, purposely missing his desk. He groaned again and buried his face into her soft legs, smirking at her squeak. 

“Get off me, Sousuke!” 

“Nope. Not until you give me the remote.” 

A few minutes passed with neither of them willing to be the first to yield, so Sousuke began tickling her, blowing a raspberry on her stomach lightly when her shirt rode up. Caught up in a laughing fit, she rolled over in an attempt to get away from him and he snatched the remote up, flicking on the television set and pulling her onto his lap. When she recovered from her giggles, she rolled her eyes at the program playing. 

“Why do you always get to watch whatever you want to watch?” 

“Because it’s my TV.” 

“I hate you.”

"Love you too."


End file.
